Miracle
by stukinmyskin
Summary: Mpreg. Seto and Katsuya have been together for a long time to find Katsuya's body acting strange. Could it be...? Well obviously it is. Enjoy. *slight fluff & OOCness


Its been four years since Seto and I have been married.

Four most glorious years. I know that harder times are coming ahead but I'm determined to make it through with him. After all, we were lovers and dated at least two years prior.

Sometimes, our arguments are very heated and perhaps a touch violent at times but we are just smitten together.

We wouldn't have each other any other way.

Seto usually comes home a little later on Thursdays so my stomach let loose about a million butterflies of anticipation.

I can't get rid of them but they feel a little reassuring because the news I have is great!

Seto and I were worrying a little this past month because I haven't been myself lately.

Or rather, my body hasn't.

I've recently been having odd eating disorders where I'm hardly eating then all of a sudden I'm craving enough chinese take out, cake, and curry and rice to feed a herd of elephants! Not that a herd of elephants actually consume these things...well that's besides the point!

Anyway, back to my suddenly weird bodily functions, there are times when I have to pee even after I just came out of the restroom. Seto thought it may have something to do with my prostate or whatever but I brushed it off, though I was still scared about what was happening to me. I mean if humans could consume our own bodily waste -not that I'd want too- I could have refilled America's Grand Canyon and have enough left to fill the country's reservoirs!

And then came the worst part.

Throwing up.

Kami, my throat's still raw from ten minutes ago.

Seto then drew the line and ordered me to visit his trusted physician. I tried to convince him that everything was fine, that I may have caught some bug, but he wouldn't buy it. He was already stressing out enough at work, I didn't want to upset him further but I did make a point to go alone.

I wanted to be the one to tell him what was wrong with me and how much time I had left. Not his physician. Me.

So when he agreed, he made the appointment for earlier today and when I came back, he messaged me promptly saying that he would be home earlier than normal.

Apprehension most likely.

I paced down the decorated halls of the mansion many times that everything was a blur so I couldn't describe the mansion to you at the moment, my apologies. I tried everything to calm my nerves, well everything that was /safe/. Yes, if you hadn't guessed it, I had a bun in the oven.

I, Jounouchi Katsuya, was pregnant.

So obviously, I was limited on what substances I could use and methods of "meditation" to calm my fraying nerves.

My ears perked up to the sound of his rumbling Mercedes limo entering the silent swinging gates and my stomach went to hell. All the frantic butterflies were making me nauseous again.

Booking it to the nearest bathroom, I let the poor toilet have it. Wincing when the first stream of hot vile shot through my sore throat. Mentally cursing myself, I hurriedly closed and locked the door so Seto couldn't see me. I hated it when he heard me like this, let alone see me. I heard the front door open and the thump of his steel briefcase on the floor before I upchucked once more thoroughly cleaning me out of my light dinner.

"Katsuya?" Called out Seto, his voice laced with panic.

"I'm fine, just gimme a minute." I replied taking a steading breath. Sighing and taking a couple of well needed minutes, I brushed my teeth again for the umpteenth time because I was as sure as hell not going to talk to Seto with my post vomit breath!

A little exhausted from my body's new excursions the butterflies flew away leaving me to scuffle out of the bathroom.

Such a bad idea, I learned later.

I looked up and saw Seto looking at me with a watery sheen in his eyes and his lips began to lose some color.

Kami, I must have looked awful for him to look like that!

He took a cautious step towards me with his hand outstretched "Come, let's sit down."

With not much energy left, I was greatly obliged for the time to sit down. I let him drag me carefully to our couch, no couch wouldn't be a word close to the luxurious seat I was currently placed in but right now I'm too damn tired to think of another word.

"Would you like anything, pup? Before you tell me?"

I shook my head, then I looked up at him for a moment before planting a small kiss on the corner of his lips and taking his hand in mine. Drawing nonsensical patterns of the back of his hand I cleared my throat and smiled to myself.

"Seto, I am sick, but my illness doesn't qualify as an illness." I whispered peering up at you behind my bangs. Seto paled even more, sweating lightly, and I rushed on before he fainted. "Seto, I'm pregnant." I whispered a little louder biting my lip nervously.

My tough CEO of Kaiba Corp. took the heavy silence between us to let out his held breath before removing his hand from mine to place it gently on my belly. His eyes were the brightest and widest blue saucers I had ever seen.

Then he smiled.

He was looking deep into my eyes and he grinned like an idiot, before pulling me into his chest, settling me between his legs, and placing his chin over my head. I was so comfortable at this moment, my crazy bodily functions seemed to mean so much more than it did earlier today. Seto, my darling Seto, was going to be a father and he was absolutely ecstatic.

Not that he could really show it apart from being stunned to silence and smiling dumbly.

My Seto was happy.

...

The next nine months were a slight blur of baby shopping, numerous baby showers, and more crazy bodily functions but it was enjoyable because I've never seen my beloved dragon so happy and ecstatic and nervous all in one before and it was quite entertaining. Mokie came to visit when I was five months in and my belly was obvious by then. He was currently living in Europe after he moved out at eighteen. He brought loads of baby toys and what not's when the gender of our baby was established.

We were having a girl.

Seto pouted a little when he found out that we weren't having a boy, but after we talked about it, he was excited all over again.

'We're having a darling little princess.' Seto would always say with a glint of joy in his eyes. And now I'm just about ready to pop and Seto's more nervous than I am at this point. He can't sleep now that my contractions are more frequent and hurt more.

Every time he eats, he races to the bathroom and heave. Watching him like this makes me to not want to have this baby or another one at least. Now I know how he felt at the very beginning of it all.

Right now, I'm in bed sitting up because my belly is too big for me to lay down and be able to get up on my own and I have to pee...again.

"Seto, could you help me up again? I need to pee."

"You have to pee again? I think we should look into a bed pan."

I glared at Seto with all the might my pregnant person could offer and it was pretty damn scary to even make the great Kaiba Seto quake with fear.

"Okay, okay I'm going."

With a satisfied grunt, I waited patiently for Seto to walk around the immense bed to get to my side and take me to the bathroom.

It was when I was waddling out of the bathroom my water broke.

"Seto!"

"What's wrong!?" Yelled Kaiba racing down to my side from the bedroom and when he saw the water mark on my pants he smiled and relaxed a little.

"Katsuya, there's nothin to be ashamed of. I'll get you some new pants, I thought you just finished using the restroom."

"WHAT T' FUCK ARE YA YAPPIN' ABOUT? MY WATER BROKE!" I screamed incredulously. Seto thought I peed in my pants!

Unfortunately, my knight in shining armor paled and fainted leaving me to fend for myself. Luckily for me, Roland was still around. Popping in and out when he was needed as usual.

"Mrs. Kaiba, I will escort you and Mr. Kaiba to the hospital now."

Roland says 'Mrs. Kaiba' because I decided to carry Seto's name but I am still male. I didn't mind though because you could always count on Roland, I thought smiling to myself.

On the way to the hospital Seto was finally awake and alive despite his shaking and paler than century dead person. "How are you feeling Katsuya?" Asked the nervous, usually cold, CEO.

"My contractions hurt like a bitch!" I whined in a tight voice trying to half sit and lay down comfortably but failing miserably.

"Shit!"

"What?!" cried out my now more frantic CEO.

"Aw shit! She ain't waitin' Seto. Ah Kami SHE AIN'T WAITIN'!"

Our little bundle of joy was currently trying to push hard out of my body. Damn this baby is in a real hurry!

My sweat slicked the seats and Seto's eyes were so dark from dilation I thought he was going to faint again, but my man was being strong for me. You could still see the bright determination and joy in his eyes.

"Puppy breathe with me okay? Hee hee hoo...Hee hee hoo...squeeze my han- owwwww!"

"Seto! She's coming!"

"We're...ow...almost at the..youch .hospital!" Seto was trying to squeeze my hand as hard as I was to cancel out the pain but he couldn't overpower my squeeze produced by my labor pains.

I don't even remember how nurses and a doctor suddenly infiltrated the limo but I knew she wasn't waiting anymore.

"Push! Push!"

"Gaahhhhh!"

"Almost there!"

I felt a cool hand brushing my sweaty bangs from my forehead and I faintly heard Seto's voice over the ringing and buzzing in my ears. Kami, this shit hurt!

"Last push!"

Then most of the pain was gone and I heard our baby's first cries of life. I was so tired but I wanted to hold her. There was nothing more I wanted than just to hold her.

The doctors were careful to place her on my chest and weak arms. She was gorgeous. She had her father's dark hair and my doe brown eyes. I used to think my eyes were dull and wished that she would have Seto's colored eyes but she was perfect. Down to her little button nose.

I watched Seto carry her in wonderment. I don't think he's ever carried a real baby before. The doctor's needed to help him place the crook of his arm underneath the baby's head.

It was so cute.

Fortunately for me, Roland took all the pictures for us. The sneaky bastard. His excuse was that he knew I would have wanted pictures of our babies birth but in reality Roland wanted the pictures to see his first "grandson" since he thought of Seto and Mokie as his sons.

Her small little body was whisked out the doors and I let myself relax. The pain fading but carrying a dulled edge.

"Set'...'m tire'." I said, my eyelids growing heavy.

Seto walked over to my side and petted my sweaty head of hair making me more sleepy. "Sleep my love. You need it." He said as he kissed my brow and I slipped into a blissful sleep.

We named her Evangeline.

Yes, it was an American name but it suited her. She was a gift for the kamis.

Evangeline made us the happiest parents in the world.

* Please forgive any syntax/voice/grammatical errors. I've been doing all my work on my ipod lately. Remember to review please.


End file.
